powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shadowulf1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Psychic Persuasion page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 05:11, 2010 April 18 uuuh... how was D.Collins supposed to know what YOU want???!?!?!?!?!?!? i believe they just boosted the wiki's info, totally not knowing what YOU wanted. you should at least give some credit!!!!!! Dudes, chill! Unreg user don't troll, Shadowulf chill. Okay read what D.C said, you can have full power over wiki. Still, gotta agree with unreg user, how would D.C would of known what you wanted? Looks like he/she was working pretty hard already. So why don't you thank them for their hard work? Anywho, check out the Smallville Wikia while you're at it. By Protectorofthethrone HOW was he supposed to know what I wanted??? How about ASKING? I LOVE when people use my information, and think that it is something useful for their own creativity and ideas, BUT when you don't ask me for my ideas or give me credit or try to contact me in any way, shape form or fashion, I feel a bit left out. On top of that, it seems that not all of the functions of the abilities were described entirely accurately; so don't go flying off the handle defending him like I'm just showing bad ettiquette or something, UNREGISTERED PERSON (not that it was any of YOUR business in the first place; maybe when somebody uses YOUR info without letting you know, you'll know how I feel). He should have consulted with me, whether you agree or not. I don't hold grudges, but I still feel like I was excluded from the process which I should've at least had a small hand in, since it is after all, alot of MY info... Thank you, though, D.C. very much for taking my information and citing it as a credible source of superhuman capability; I just wish I could've known, so I could contribute any changes made; that's all I was trying to say, even though I did come off more than a bit frustrated; I just tend to add things to Activating Evolution where I originally posted the abilities I made up, and I thought you should have the heads up to look out for any changes I made... Shadowulf1 23:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't particularly look/care who did it before editing.--Kuopiofi (talk) 20:54, December 16, 2012 (UTC) So, what was wrong with my edit? None of those were wrongful additions, even though (in your eyes) a bit extraneous. Really, I was trying to be helpful, and I thought I was being helpful. Honestly, let me know what I can do to be of assistance. Shadowulf1 (talk) 22:33, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't think there's really any definite answer, but generally it helps to have a good solid source to tap into, and add it to Capabilities (Wikipedia and various wikia for Capabilities, Applications and Known Users are helpful, there's usually some pictures to add too). That both gives you the basis to answer when someone asks hard questions/source and allows others to find details you might have missed, and when new pages are created to add to the page. Otherwise it comes down to the old-fashioned reading through pages to clean what looks like it works and using that, spellchecker is always useful. Asking some help if you need it is also a good idea, we're joint project after all, and there's practically always someone with something relevant to add.--Kuopiofi (talk) 16:44, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I think I'm pretty good at finding new, creative capabilities for superhuman powers. I mean, I've been at this for years. Also, I have a pretty decent working knowledge of mythology, legend and folklore. I'll try my best to be of use to this site. Oh, and BTW, while I'm on the topic, how did you get to be an admin? And not to be nosy, but do you have a page listing all the current, acting admins? Shadowulf1 (talk) 16:48, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Thekingsman (the Admin) basically did a poll for who were generally considered to have the qualities for Admins so he can do something else, Gabriel was the other one to be chosen. Check my "Pages I'm following", most are there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:06, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thank you for your input. It has been most helpful. Hope to see you again around the site! :) Shadowulf1 (talk) 17:11, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Admin You'll need to get Thekingsman agreement, since he's the main Admin, but that'll take untill he comes back.--Kuopiofi (talk) 05:05, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I hope you don't take my idea the wrong way; I really do like what you've done with the site. I just think that a partnership between us could be beneficial for each of our parties. But yeah, you're right, I'll wait until Thekingsman returns, and hopefully we can join forces in the future. :) Shadowulf1 (talk) 05:10, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Pages to be made Use Alphabetical order to make it easier to check what powers the list has. We already have Nonexistence. Regarding Spore Manipulation, third line: "Spores form part of the life cycles of many bacteria, plants, algae, fungi and some protozoa." --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:30, December 19, 2012 (UTC) So, Spore Manipulation can include manipulation of pollen from plants (Pollen Manipulation or Palynokinesis), too? Okay, sounds good. And as far as "Nonexistence" is concerned I know you already have that power, though I think Nonexistence is sort of a strange way to phrase what that is called. Nonexistence sounds more like a personal state of being, rather than the ability to affect one's surrounding environment. I think that power best describes Obliteration (also called Nonexistence Inducement), and that Nonexistence itself should be edited as a totally separate personal physical power. Here's my proposition, to be entirely clear. *Nonexistence. *Obliteration. You'd have to run that by the maker of the page, but as a personal opinion I'm strongly against changing name for older page. They are already heavily linked all over the site, and editing every link is always annoying... not to mention that since you want to create a page with the same name, things would get really confusing.--Kuopiofi (talk) 15:46, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience, but if the page creator agrees, I'd gladly change all the links myself. I think I would owe y'all that much for the trouble. I'll see what the page creator thinks about it, okay? Shadowulf1 (talk) 15:48, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Opinion and Greeting! Yo Shadow, How's it going friend? I was about to message DYBAD when I noticed your message about renaming the Nonexistence page. In my personal opinion, if you do so happen to rename it, I would recommend that you change the name to Existence Negation. I'm sure you've already noticed it but on the Nonexistence page, negation is written all over the page so it would fit quite nicely. Perhaps we could put the other names in the also called section. Welcome back to the site btw and hope you have a pleasant day! ^ ^ --Biztek (talk) 00:57, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ^_^ Hey, Biz, everything's great on my end. And I have to admit, I rather like your suggestion. It certainly seems a viable solution. Though, by what Kuopiofi said, I should ask permission from DYBAD before the renaming. So, I can definitely run that by DYBAD, and see if he approves. And then, in getting the go-ahead, Nonexistence will become Existence Negation, and then (maybe?) a new Nonexistence can be created with the definition that I gave (and I'll gladly take care of any and every redirect that should be needed). Sound good? Shadowulf1 (talk) 01:10, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Remember, you have to respond on Biztek's talk page or else he won't get your response.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 01:28, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, goodness, you're right. Man, I really need to get used to wiki-speak again. Conversation isn't quite the same here as talking on our beloved forum, over at the Superpower List. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. Shadowulf1 (talk) 01:32, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Response Yup, sounds great!! Can't wait until DYBAD is back. I don't know how old he is but if he is in high school or college, in all likelihood, he's studying for finals. It should be over by Friday (at least that's when mine ends). Maybe he'll be back by then. ^ ^ --Biztek (talk) 01:38, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Response That's a pretty nifty idea. I think it would be great to join them together and I see that you're a prominent person in the forums :p. Hopefully, Thekingsman will let you! And if he does, I hope there isn't any trouble diffusing people between these two sites. --Biztek (talk) 01:55, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Response DYBAD Hi Shadowulf ! Nonexistence as I created it is the power to "make anything (completely) nonexistent", hence the reason why I keep using the word "erase" instead of "destroy". NE doesn't obliterate it's targets, it makes them cease to exist. The target is, and then it isn't anymore, without process nor intervale. It is instant, silent, featureless and unstoppable / inescapable, as there is nothing to dodge or fight off. Nonexistence is basically a "Game Over" button which cannot be prevented, countered, and that you cannot even see coming, naturally inducing a feeling of overwhelming fear / crushing despair in the heart of any potential target. So the name fits the original definition "the (un)state of not existing" quite well, as it effectively "makes one not exist" (reality, not just impression). So I'm affraid the Nonexistence page shall remain as it currently is. Contributions are wellcome, but not a reworking of the concept, which was polished through a lot of work and feels quite satisfying for the time being. Best regards to you too, nonetheless ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:39, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Shadow come visit thi site when you're available. I just started and I know it isn't much but with a lil help, we can do this! Btw Imma be logged in a few times a day. http://superpowerlist.wikia.com/wiki/Superpowerlist_Wiki Addikhabbo (talk) 23:04, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Addikhabbo Response Come now, I know you want to help. I just want to know the exact way you are trying to help is all. Your methods. Your plan. Your approaches. It is how I figure out things. I want to get the bare facts of things so nothing really unexpected pops up is all. I do care what you think and i know you can be a great asset. If you want to help and will respect the page making rules, do as you wish.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 15:10, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Biztek Response Go ahead and change whatever you want though you may need permission from an admin. You see, a long time ago I was browsing a page when I noticed that one of the applications (named Absolute Immutability) linked to another website. Being the OCD-ish person that I am, I simply copy and pasted what was on that site to this site so there wouldn't be any external links. I don't exactly remember the website I copied it from but I'm 100% sure I didn't copy it off of you because like I said, I just copy and pasted. No hard feelings I guess ^ ^;; --Biztek (talk) 01:57, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year! In advance. “To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world.” Thanks for the New Years' goodwill; I appreciate it! The same to you, and more! :) Shadowulf1 (talk) 10:18, January 2, 2014 (UTC) HI, you might want to take down the Kapre Physiology from your pages to be created list as there is already a page for it on this wiki.SageM (talk) 03:42, July 26, 2014 (UTC)SageM Page Name Change the name and it's your job to change it on every single page on this site. It's right on the rules. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:32, October 25, 2014 (UTC) More than happy to. Shadowulf1 (talk) 02:48, October 26, 2014 (UTC) So, I went to change the name on all the pages, and now it's been changed from Enhanced Artisanry back to Enhanced Artisan. You're sending mixed messages. Do you want me to change the name, or do you want to keep it grammatically incorrect, as it currently is? Can I change it, or will that be a problem? Shadowulf1 (talk) 02:50, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Leaving a note to your own Talk-page generally means that the one you tried to answer won't ever notice it, unless they're paying attention to your page. So better always answer to the other persons Talk. I think you should leave the page for it's older name. As one of the older pages, it's been used all over this site, starting from various Pantheons (deities connected to crafts) to Physiologies and from there on. That's one of the reasons we don't really like when older/much used page-names change, you have to go around chancing links all over the site and still won't get them all. Last time someone changed older pages name, wrong links popped up years later, so you can see why it's frowned. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:39, October 26, 2014 (UTC)